internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
2011 MLP Nations Cup
| third_other = | fourth_other = | games = 11 | goals = 73 | attendance = 1210 | scoring_leader = Vicki Bendus (9 points) Bailey Bram (9 points) | mvp = }} The 2011 MLP Nations Cup was a women’s ice hockey tournament that featured five countries' national teams in addition to Canada, who played with their national under-22 team. Canada has defended the title which they won in 2010. All games were contested at the Bodensee Arena in Kreuzlingen, Switzerland. Group stage All times local (CET/UTC +1) Group A ---- | team2 = | score = 4–3 SO | periods = (1–1, 2–2, 0–0) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 1–1) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021A01_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = 50 | penalties1 = 2 | penalties2 = 24 | shots1 = 40 | shots2 = 41 }} ---- | team2 = | score = 2–0 | periods = (1–0, 1–0, 0–0) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021A03_74_1_0.pdf | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = 30 | penalties1 = 14 | penalties2 = 12 | shots1 = 43 | shots2 = 40 }} ---- | team2 = | score = 6–2 | periods = (1–1, 3–0, 2–1) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021A05_74_1_0.pdf | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = 90 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 53 | shots2 = 37 }} Group B ---- | team2 = | score = 5–0 | periods = (3–0, 0–0, 2–0) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021B02_74_4_0.pdf | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = | penalties1 = 12 | penalties2 = 14 | shots1 = 67 | shots2 = 18 }} ---- | team2 = | score = 4–5 OT | periods = (1–1, 1–2, 2–1) (OT: 0–1) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021B04_74_1_0.pdf | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = 120 | penalties1 = 14 | penalties2 = 16 | shots1 = 44 | shots2 = 57 }} ---- | team2 = | score = 0–9 | periods = (0–3, 0–2, 0–4) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021B06_74_2_0.pdf | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = 212 | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = 15 | shots2 = 90 }} Knockout stage ' | RD1-score1='3' | RD1-seed2=B2 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2=1 | RD1-seed3=B1 | RD1-team3=' ' | RD1-score3='9' | RD1-seed4=A2 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4=0 | RD2-seed1=A1 | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1=0 | RD2-seed2=B1 | RD2-team2=' ' | RD2-score2='6' | RD3-seed1=B2 | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1=2 | RD3-seed2=A2 | RD3-team2=' ' | RD3-score2='7' }} | RD1-score1=2 | RD1-seed2=B3 | RD1-team2=' ' | RD1-score2='3*' }} Key: * – final in shootout. Semifinals | team2 = | score = 9–0 | periods = (3–0, 5–0, 1–0) | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = 63 | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021207_74_3_0.pdf | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 14 | shots1 = 48 | shots2 = 13 }} | team2 = | score = 3–1 | periods = (2–0, 0–0, 1–1) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021208_74_5_0.pdf | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = 105 | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 46 | shots2 = 23 }} 5th Place Game | team2 = | score = 2–3 SO | periods = (0–0, 0–0, 2–2) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 0–1) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021209_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = 110 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 24 | shots1 = 69 | shots2 = 30 }} Bronze Medal Game | team2 = | score = 2–7 | periods = (1–2, 1–3, 0–2) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021110_74_4_0.pdf | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = | penalties1 = 14 | penalties2 = 16 | shots1 = 33 | shots2 = 44 }} Gold Medal Game | team2 = | score = 0–6 | periods = (0–5, 0–1, 0–0) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021111_74_2_0.pdf | official2 = | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = 200 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 37 | shots2 = 60 }} Ranking and statistics Final standings References External links * Category:2011 in ice hockey